Under the mistletoe
by R5fan16
Summary: Ross invites the gang to his parents Christmas party,and Laura has to be Ross's pretend girlfriend because thats what he told his family.What will happen? read to find out! ONE SHOT!


**A/N heyyy! so this is just a one shot,I'll update ILWMK today probably. This is a Christmas oneshot.I decided to do a Raura Oneshot instead of Auslly. OH and sorry this is late,I had family over all day yesterday,sorry.**

**Under the Mistletoe**

**Laura's POV.**

Me,Raini and Calum all got invited to a Christmas party held by Ross's family.I am not usually one for parties,but Im making an exception for Ross and its not my fault! he used his puppy dog eyes on me,here let me take you back to yesterday when he invited be...

Flashback

Ross walked onto the Austin and Ally set,I looked up at him.

"Hey Ross,whats up?"I asked him.

"Nothing,where's Raini and Calum?"He asked me,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Im not sure,I think Raini is upstairs in the "practice room" and Calum...Im not sure where he is"I told him honestly,he nodded and walked closer to me.

"Hey Laur? Can I ask you something?"He asked,Im kind of nervous.

"Uh...Yeah"I said unsurely.

"Could you come to the Christmas party my parents are throwing,I kind of told my family you were my...girlfriend"He mumbled the last part but I heard it,oh yeah I heard it loud and clear.

"Why would you do that?"I whisper-shouted,He backed away a few steps.

"My siblings were bugging me about not having a girlfriend,so I told them that I had one and when they asked me who it was your name kinda just popped into my head"He said sheepishly,I sighed,same old Ross.

"I dont know Ross,you know parties arent exactly my thing..."I trailed off hoping he'd get the message,this is when he brought out his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please dont use the puppy dog eyes on me,you know I cant say no to that so thats not fair!"I whined,he held the puppy dog eyes exactly where they were. I looked away trying hard to fight against his eyes,but eventually I looked back to him and caved.

"Fineeee"I sighed,he jumped in delight and gave me a huge bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Laura! you're the best, oh and you have to wear something fancy,my Moms rules"He said into my ear,I nodded into his shoulder.

"Ummm,am I interrupting something?"Raini asked suspiciously,we pulled away quick and shook our heads back and forth fast.

End of flashback.

So now you know how this happened,Raini and Calum are just tagging along but they're coming in Calums car and Ross told them that we had to be pretend to be fake dating,so here I am,waiting for Ross to pick me up,in a Red cocktail Dress that was wayy to tight for my liking,but my sister Vanessa insisted that I wore it and Red high heels that I cant even walk in. My makeup is my usual makeup though which Im glad about. I heard the doorbell ring and walked over to the door to answer,when I opened it Ross was standing there,he had on a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"Wow,you look...wow"He stumbled,I giggled.

"You dont look to bad yourself"I told him,he grinned at me and held out his arm.I took it quickly because I didnt want to fall down my front steps because of the stupid heels.

"Soooo,what do we have to do exactly?"I asked him when we were both buckled into our seats in his car.

"Umm you know,normal couple-y stuff, like hold hands,hug stuff like that"He said nonchalantly.I nodded in understanding,it took us 5 minutes to get to his house,when he pulled into the driveway he got out of the car and walked over to my side,he opened the door and helped me out.

"Thanks"I whispered to him,he smiled at me and wrapped his hand around mine,pulling me into the house,when we got inside I was immediately questioned by each of Ross's siblings...Especially Riker.

"So Laura,what made you want to go out with a person like Ross?"Riker asked,I shrugged my shoulders teasingly.

"I dont know actually"I said and Ross pouted,I took my hand out of his and wrapped it around his waist,he smiled at me.

"Im just kidding,Hes a sweetheart"I kissed Ross on his cheek,he looked suprised but grinned seconds later.

"Awwww you guys are too cute!"Squealed Ross's only sister,Rydel.

"Haha thanks Rydel"I said awkwardly,its not that Rydel makes me feel awkward because shes one of my really good friends,its just awkward having to act like a couple with Ross.

"Well were going to go look for Raini and Calum"Ross said and dragged me away,I looked back at the four of them (Rocky,Riker,Ryland and Rydel) and shrugged my shoulders,they went back to their previous conversation they were having before we walked in.

"Do you see them anywhere?"Ross asked me,I looked around trying to find our ginger haired or Latina friend, I didnt spot either,I shook my head.

"No,do you?"I asked him,he shook his head and we continued looking,After a few minutes we gave up and went to get a drink of punch.I filled my glass up and so did Ross and we walked over to his parents.

"Hi mom,Hi dad"Ross said when we arrived to his parents.

"Hi honey,hello Laura"Stormie (**a/n that Ross's moms name in case you didnt know)** greeted.

"Hi Stormie,Mark"I replied sweetly.

"So Laura,what made you want to date Ross?"Mark asked,I nearly spit out the punch I was drinking,I forgot we were pretend dating,When I managed to swollow without choking to death I answered.

"Oh you know,hes really sweet and funny"I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world,even though he is actually those things,he smiled at me and I smiled back,Stormie looked ubove us then whispered something in Marks ear,Mark started laughing.

"what?"Ross asked and Stormie and Mark pointed at something above our heads,me and Ross looked up and saw that there was mistletoe hanging above us,I looked at Ross panickly and he looked at me with the same look.

"You guys have too,its mistletoe"Said Stormie smoothly,me and Ross looked at eachother,I was about to say something like "I have to go find Raini and Calum" and run off,but before I could,Ross leaned in and planted his lips on mine,I was shocked at first,but soon kissed back.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist,I know it should feel awkward to kiss your best friend,but it felt...right. When we pulled away we looked at eachother.

"Well were just gonna leave you too alone"Stormie winked and pulled Mark away from us,I blushed.

"What was that?"I asked him,not angrily,but shocked,Ross shrugged his shoulders sheepishly,I raised my eyebrows.

"I've actually been wanting to do that for a while,why do you think I said I was dating you?"He asked.

"Seriously?"I asked him shocked,he nodded his head and I pulled him in for another kiss,he responded right away and smiled into the kiss.I smiled back and pulled him closer.

"Would you like to be my real girlfriend Laura?"He asked after pulling away,I pretended to think about it,but I already knew the answer.

"Hmmmmmmm""Lauraaaaa"Ross groaned,I laughed and nodded my head,Ross grinned his goofy smile and pulled me in for another kiss.

**Finished! I hope you liked my Christmas oneshot,even thought its a day after Christmas. I dont own Ross,Laura,Raini,Calum,Stormie,Mark,Riker,Rydel,Ryland or Rocky.**

**Mel :)**


End file.
